


Natalia the Yuki- Onna hates her boss

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Ice Powers, Screenplay/Script Format, Spanking, Stress Relief, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: "Natalia is a Yuki-Onna/Ice Spirit living with her BF. Her dayjob is working at disney world as elsa cuz who better to be that character than a monstergirl who can actually control ice? However she comes home after a really stressful day from work and needs some loving"
Relationships: Boyfriend & Girlfriend
Kudos: 5





	Natalia the Yuki- Onna hates her boss

**Author's Note:**

> Erotic audio script

[F4M] Natalia the Yuki Onna hates her boss [Monstergirl][Yuki-Onna][Ice Spirit][GFE][Wholesome][Stress relief][body appreciation][titjob][thighjob][cumplay][Reverse cowgirl][spanking][creampie]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\------------------------------------------------------

[Door slamming]

(Frustrated,Semi yelling)  
*UUUUGH!* Oh my god, I fucking...*HATE* work!

Babe! Babe! Hey take your damn headphones off and let me vent to you ok?

Hey did you not hear me when I came in?

How loud is- to hell with it never mind. 

[Pause]

(Animated agitation)  
Oh how was *MY* day? Pfffft where should I start? 

First, my boss comes in and tells me I've gained weight and that my costume is looking too "flashy" cuz my tits are too big. 

Stupid bitch. I can't help actually having tits when she's flatter than Captain Marvel's ass to begin with and Elsa was designed with mosquito bite tits. 

Then she tells me I've been getting complaints from customers that I'm not showing that "disney princess spirit". 

Ugh miss me with that bullshit you cunt, you try walking around in that lame dress all damn day in the heat and having parents demand you sing "Let it go" or "Do you wanna build a snowman?" (Mockingly sing the song names if you know them)

I mean would you be able to keep a smile on your face after the 10th time,let alone 30th time some overly pretentious mom comes in, talking baby talk to her kid "oh cmon, Elsa sing the song please? Little susie just loves it so much". I don't mind when the kids ask me but the parents UGH!

No! FUCK YOU LADY! I'm not some lame ass disney princess who somehow is popular cuz "oh living in a big castle is ohhhh so damn hard with ice powers and my sister is some borderline retard obsessed with fucking snowmen who can't tell the obvious bad guy is obvious!

I'm a damn yuki-onna we control blizzards and ice from birth and we don't complain about our situation.hell we would have just froze the entire city just for laughs and did it with Ice dragon sculptures and not stupid snowmen. 

[Loud wind blowing, Ice cracking]

Oh shit! Baby I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freeze your hands! Hang on let me just help you there. 

[Hand clap or finger snap]

There. Sorry about that sweety. You're ok though right? No frostbite or anything?

(Releived sigh)  
Ok good. For a second there I thought I might have had a boyfriend popsicle. 

Oh man now i have a headache. 

What? Are you sure you're ok babe? Well alright but if you feel anything please let me know. 

Oh cmon you dont need to put on a strong face for my sake. I know how heated i can get.

Wait...a yuki-onna who works at disneyworld as Elsa saying they get heated after accidentally freezing their boyfriend? Wow the irony is palatable.

Hey shut up its not THAT funny!

Uh? *HEY*

[Shuffling as BF takes her and lays her head in his lap on the couch]

(Annoyed but quickly relaxes)  
Why you little, damn it i can't stay mad at you. 

Especially when you know how quick I calm down when I lay my head in your lap. 

[Pleased sigh]

Thanks baby. That feels so much better when you stroke my hair. 

Hehe cool to the touch still huh? You'd think living down south here away from the mountains would make me lose my chill but nope. Yuki-onnas always "keep our cool"

Shit did i just make another pun?

Oh my god how corny. Usually that's you.

Huh what happened next? 

Oh well after my flat chested bitch of a boss berated me over my tits. She then gets on my case that I'm selling ice sculpture souvenirs for dirt cheap instead of charging an arm and leg like the shops do. 

I mean, I make the sculptures myself with my powers and they NEVER MELT. The kids love em too especially when I make stuff that isn't Disney crap. I'm also walking around in the heat with this uncomfortable costume. Why shouldn't I make alittle extra cash on the side when families sometimes pay 5k for a disney vacation?

I could use the Ice spirit card against her cuz she doesn't know I can handle the hot weather and I'm the only yuki-onna for miles so good luck replacing me .

I can just say "Oh but boss lady, the hot sun is very bad for me and i could literally melt if I don't take it easy"

(Sinister laughter)  
Have fun trying to find a another yuki-onna willing to move away from the cold. Or even someone with actual ice powers to be Elsa you dumb cunt!

Oh well. Its a good thing the seasons almost over, then I can take a break and just stream. I swear if I didn't have some dignity I would have gone full twitch thot already. 

But that's beneath me and I really don't wanna be getting paid by weird creeps who'd wanna see my feet or do lewd cosplays.

That's all for you only anyway baby.

(Sits up short kiss session)

Mmmmmm thanks for letting me vent baby. I really needed that. The kisses helped too. 

Oh yeah while i have you here,can you unzip me please? 

The costumes already on my nerves and I wanna change into something more comfy. 

[Zipper sounds]

Ahh that's better thanks baby. Ill be right back. 

I need more cuddles anyway. 

[Blows kiss]

Baaaaby. (Chuckle) miss me?

Yes, I'm wearing my yukata. Its comfy ok, besides all yuki-onnas even ones born here like yukatas. Its like a weird compulsion you know?

Besides I look way sexier in my yukata than that Elsa costume anyway. You should know afterall. 

[Shuffling sits next to BF]

Hmmmm that feels much better. Sitting with my man in my comfy clothes. 

(Lots of kisses)

Here touch my clothes. All nice and silky smooth, and cool to the touch. Also since you made me feel better letting me vent I have a surprise for you.

[Clothes ruslting]

(Chuckles) Yeah i wore those blue lacey thigh highs you got me last week. 

Bet they make a nice contrast to how snow white my skin is huh?

[Soft laughs and moans, improv what you want]

Mmmmm yeah I love how you stroke my legs baby. 

Heh yea there you go stroke my thick thighs. 

[More pleased moans]

You really enjoy my legs in these huh? But the attention you give my thighs though. Mmmmmm keep doing that. 

(Laughs) Yea "thicc thighs save lives, but thigh highs are your demise". You are so *Cheesy* but god I love you for it. 

[More satisfied moans, have fun]

(Sultry)  
You know there's other places that need some attention baby. Here pull my yukata down and massage my tits. They've been feeling...really unappreciated in that costume. 

[Clothes rustling, then soft moans]

Oooooh god yeah. Just like that baby rub em nice and slow. 

Knead those big girls in your strong warm hands. 

Yea my skins still nice and cool. But your hands always warm me up juuuuust right. 

[Moans and squeaks, improv what you want here]

Yes, play with my nipples baby don't leave them unattended. 

Mmmmm easy that tickles baby (Gasp) oh naughty boy sucking on them so hard. 

[Moans more]

Ohhh baby sucking my nipple and stroking my thighs you know that just makes me melt so easy. 

[More moans here, improv whatever you want]

Hey. You pampered me enough, its my turn to pamper you. 

[Zipper sounds]

Oh look how big you are, and all this heat. You gunna try to melt me with this thing big boy?

[Shuffling]

Heh yea you like my soft cool tits on your cock sweety?

Yea feel me squeezing you in them and rubbing my nipples on your warm wet tip?

[Sucking sounds blowjob and titjob, have fun with your sounds]

Yea getting so big and hot baby. I'm gunna squeeze this hot cock harder. 

[Pop sounds as she sucks]

Haha your face looks so cute when you enjoy this. 

[More intense sucking sounds. Do you]

Yeah I feel you twitching baby,you getting close?

[Short pause]

Okay.not yet though. 

Here let me take my shash off my yukata so you get a better view. 

(Giggle) yea baby no panties. Here put your cock between my thicc thighs you love so much. 

Thats it use my soft cool thighs and cum for me. 

Cum for me baby. I can feel you twitching so hard.  
cum for me. 

Cover my thighs and my pussy in your warm cum do it baby. 

Mmmmm fuck that's alot of cum. 

[Squishing sounds]

Mmmmmm i love rubbing your warm cum on my pussy. Feels so good. 

But I haven't cum yet baby so now you gotta give me what I want. 

[Shuffling as she sits reverse cowgirl]

I'm gunna ride you and let you get a good look look at my ass. 

[Moans as she sits on him]

(Giggles) you still get even harder when you're inside me. We yuki-onna may be cool and cold on the outside but we are really nice and warm on the inside. 

[Moans as she rides, have fun]

Mmmmmm yea baby give me that hard cock. I wanna feel even warmer inside. 

[Loud spanks]

Ohhhhh bad boy. Making my ass jiggle like that. 

[More spanks and moans as she rides harder]

Oh fuck baby. Keep spanking me while i take this hot dick of yours. 

[Louder moans, have fun any improv you want is yours]

Ahhhh baby, I'm so wet and Im...almost there. Just hold on a little longer please. Lets cum together. 

[More louder moans, can muffle or scream have fun your choice.]

Ahhh I'm cumming baby. GIVE IT ALL TO ME!

[Orgasm, do you]

[Coming down]

Oh god i feel so warm. Thank you baby. 

Heh let me squeeze your balls so i can get every last drop. 

Mmmmmm there we go

Let me get off you. I wanna taste what you gave me. 

[Sucking fingers sounds as she tastes leaking cum]

Mmmmmm so tasty. Thanks for helping me destress honey. 

[Fade out]


End file.
